


Interlude at the Club

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Category: Actor RPF, Citadel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Interlude at the Club

Karl and Dougray meet at the club  
 **players only. backdated to beginning of September. in London.**  


Sitting in a corner booth, his legs stretched out along the bench, Karl takes another sip of beer and pulls out his mobile. _Meet me at the club,_ he texts, contemplating the scene in front of him - thigh-high leather booted mistress bringing a crop down on her boy's arse as he drags his tongue over her heel - before adding _Now_ , the message sent with a press of his thumb.

Dougray is in his office and on the phone when the text comes through, his computer screen blooming with multi-colored fountains of data. "Right. No, the lesser strain seemed more virulent in the minority population," he says, and glances aside at his cell. "Yes. And with the experimental medicine, even the placebo group..." his voice trails off and he does a delayed double-take at the text message. _Now_. He sits frozen for a moment, till a voice in his ear shocks him back into reality. "Yes. No. Sorry," he says, and shakes his head. "Look, something urgent has just come in. I'll need to ring you back." He hangs up on his colleague's surprised protest and reads the text again, making certain it says what he thinks it says.

Then he stands up and grabs his keys.

Karl has a rough idea of how long it'll take Dougray to get here and while waiting, he bides his time watching the mistress and her boy, the boy's back and arse covered with stripes from the crop, his face a mess of smeared make-up from both tears and cleaning her boots. Hard as hell, he slides a hand between his legs, adjusting himself through his jeans and glancing at his watch again. His plans multiplying as he waits.

It might have been record time, except for the snarl of traffic halted a block away from the Citadel. Grinding his teeth, Dougray hands the cabdriver fare plus tip, and with quick thanks climbs out of the car. He sprints the last of the way, thankful that London isn't too horribly muggy today. Still, when he arrives at the concierge's desk he takes a moment to catch his breath and smooth his hair out of his face. Then he enters the primary public play area, just off the bar, and quickly scans the room.

He finds Karl easily - interesting how, when 99.8% of the room is relegated to mere background noise, the person you are interested in just leaps right out at you - and sets his briefcase under the table. "Sir."

Karl looks at his watch. "You made pretty good time."

Dougray shrugs, but he's secretly pleased as he slips out of his suit jacket and hands it to a waiting serving boy. "It seemed important," he says, taking his seat across from Karl and loosening his tie.

"It is," Karl nods, then gestures at Dougray's clothes. At his shirt and tie and perfectly pressed trousers. "Keep going." Motioning for the server to stay right where he is.

There's only a tiny pause and then Dougray obeys, pulling his tie free of its knot entirely. He stands again, his fingers flying along the buttons of his Forzieri shirt. Soon he unbuckles his leather belt and slips his smoke grey trousers down his legs, taking a necessary moment to step out of his socks and shoes. It's not long before the attentive server's arms are full, and Dougray is stark naked, standing before Karl wearing nothing but his at-work collar.

His groin tightening throughout the show, Karl nods his appreciation. "Beautiful," he says, then crooks a finger at Dougray, beckoning him closer. "On your knees, boy."

"Sir." It's a murmur through the barest hint of a smile, and Dougray goes to his knees with the grace - finally - of long practice. _Fuck yes_. He'd be happy for Karl to call him away from work for this anyday.

Now the finger gets crooked at the server, the young man bending to give Karl his ear. And then he's straightening. "Yes, sir. I'll be right back with your key and those items and I'll have these," nodding to his armful of clothes, "taken up to your room."

"Good. Thank you," Karl says, watching the lad go before returning his attention to Dougray. "Hand on your cock. Nice easy strokes, boy."

Hard already from mere anticipation, Dougray fists his hand around his dick and slides down, then back up, almost a teasing caress. His eyes are fixed on Karl, the shape of his mouth, the wicked light in his eyes.

"That's it. So... did I interrupt anything with my orders?" Karl asks, eyes flickering between Dougray's hand and face.

"Just work." Dougray shrugs, and cracks a grin. "Amazing how that's become so much less important to me these past couple years." His breath hitches suddenly, a hard shudder of pleasure rushing through him.

Karl laughs then softly groans, watching the pleasure wash over their boy's features. Christ. The server returns just then and he takes the items from him, setting them on the chair beside him.

Dougray's eyes widen, taking in the detail of plug, clamps, cock sheath... perhaps his mind is playing tricks on him, but that thing looks _painful_ , even from this distance. He sighs in anticipation, excitement building in his chest. Doubtless, he'll soon know for certain.

"Spread your legs wider," Karl orders, watching Dougray's reaction, the way their boy's eyes linger on the sheath. "Ever had one of these used on you before?" he asks, picking it up.

"I don't believe so, Sir." Dougray widens his stance and sits back on his heels, his hand jerking once in its smooth rhythm when Karl lifts the sheath.

"Good. You can stop stroking now."

Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, Dougray stifles a moan. But he does as he's ordered, closing his hand tight around the base of his prick.

"Good boy," Karl says, his smile turning downright wicked as he wraps the sheath around Dougray's cock and does up the buckle, drawing the leather tight, but not too tight, around the already swollen flesh.

"Oh Christ." The thin studs on the inside of the sheath are sharper than they looked, biting like tiny venomous teeth. They're also effective; after a moment Dougray pulls his hand away, no longer on the imminent verge of climax.

Karl grins, eyes sparkling. "Like that?"

Dougray shudders out a surprised breath, then half-heartedly shrugs. "Apparently," he says, with a bemused smile. Well, at least he's _consistent_ in his perversions.

Karl laughs. "Now the clamps," he says, motioning Dougray a little closer again, fingers rolling each nipple into a rigid nub before fastening the clamps into place.

By the time Karl draws back once more, Dougray can't help a soft whimper. The pain in his cock is mild, only hinting at agonies to come. But the clamps are a delicious tease and his body clenches tight around nothing, aching to be filled.

"Turn around, boy. Head to the floor," Karl orders, his jeans tightening again at the whimper.

_Oh god._ Those words. That _voice_. Dougray moves to obey, and by the time his forehead is pressing to the chill floor his cock is fully engorged-- and yes, there's that agony he was thinking of.

Enjoying the sight just the way it is, Karl takes his time in lubing up the plug. "You look good like this," he says softly, casually. "Your hole nice and wide open, waiting for something to fill it..."

_Yes, exactly_ , Dougray thinks, and even in his head there's almost no sarcasm. He really has made progress. "Please," he whispers. He won't dare ask for Karl himself, not when his Sir obviously has plans in mind. "Please, Sir. Need something."

"Yeah?" Karl grins. "How about this?" Teasing the tip of the plug against Dougray's hole.

Without thinking Dougray moves, reflexively trying to get more, deeper. "Please," he says again, a little louder this time, and consciously fixes his form once more.

"I don't know," Karl murmurs, circling Dougray's hole with the tip. "I don't think you sound nearly desperate enough."

Now Dougray whimpers loudly -- much as he hates hearing that sound from himself, he's rather gotten used to it. His ass clenches convulsively, trying, but Karl doesn't let him get off so easy. "Please, Sir," he begs, letting the last of his self-consciousness slip away. His cock leaks, a bead of precome catching on the leather sheath. "Please, Sir, fill me with something!"

"Good boy," Karl murmurs, the need in Dougray's voice going straight to his cock. Christ. He slowly pushes the plug in, twisting it deep and then deeper until the base is snug between Dougray's cheeks.

The plug is not small. Then again, neither are Dougray's sirs, so this at least he's had some practice for. He breathes a sigh of relief mixed with want once the plug is fully seated, and clenches tight around it, sending sparks of lust up his spine.

"You like that, don't you?" Karl murmurs, taking Dougray's balls in hand and gently kneading them.

In reply Karl gets a strangled moan; but really, what did he expect-- asking questions and touching like that at the same time? "Yes," Dougray manages to gasp. "God yes, Sir. I like that."

"And this?" Karl asks, roughening his massage.

Now Dougray just whines, clenching tight around the plug. The teeth of the cock sheath are biting cruelly into him now, tiny sharp pinpricks that just light him up and make him _want_ even more. The sensations are overwhelming and he feels himself slipping down until there's nothing to ground him but Karl's touch, his voice.

"Good boy," Karl says softly, gripping the base of the plug and twisting it slowly out to the tip as he works Dougray's balls in his hand, his own cock throbbing, aching at the noises Dougray's making.

"Sir," Dougray gasps, his forehead pressed against the chill floor, his hands in fists at his sides. He can't quite help the subtle rocking motions of his hips. "Ohgod Sir, please."

Karl smiles his wicked smile. "Please what? Use your words, boy."

Dougray grinds his teeth into his lower lip, and tries like hell to focus. "Please," he gasps again, clenching tight around the plug when Karl seats it deep once more. "Need... more. Something. Anything." Something to push him off this edge of perfect agony, one way or another.

"And if I want to keep you like this?" Karl says, sitting forward in his chair, his hand wrapping around the sheath and squeezing tight. Determined to see just how much Dougray can take.

Oh god now that _hurts_ , and Dougray gasps at the needle-sharp pricks in his flesh. But really, can there be more than one answer to that question? "Yes, Sir," he breathes, steeling himself, determined. "For you."

"Good boy," Karl says, smiling, releasing his hold on Dougray's cock and running his hands over his cheeks, spreading them to see his hole gape around the plug. "Such a fucking slut," fingers teasing the already stretched flesh.

Shuddering, Dougray whines. Aching is a point he passed a while back, but the wicked torment of Karl's fingers makes him clamp rhythmically around the plug, hungry. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, "your slut."

"Damn right," Karl murmurs, nodding, hands stroking over Dougray's perfect skin. _Fuck._ "Mine." _Ours._ The correction coming automatically but with no place here, right now. He slaps one cheek and then the other, hard enough to make them redden. "Get that hole up there," he growls. "I want everyone to see how fucking eager you are."

The slaps are unexpected, another surprise flash of arousal, and they make another droplet of precome pulse from Dougray's cock. He spreads his thighs wider, bowing his back and feeling heat creep along his body as he displays himself shamelessly to the room... although perhaps not entirely without shame.

Christ. Karl has a key for a room but having Dougray here, like this, in front of everyone else... He adjusts himself through his jeans, edge of his hand pressed hard against his cock, tamping down the arousal as he keeps slapping Dougray, alternating between cheeks a good dozen times before striking the base of the plug.

Just a few seconds of slapping and Dougray's body is moving, rocking with each of the strikes. But that last smack drives the plug in sharply, and Dougray yelps. It's good that Karl told him to get his ass up higher; otherwise he'd be humping the Citadel floor by now.

"Christ, you look good like this," Karl murmurs, running his hands over the slightly warmed skin. But it's not enough. Not yet. Not even close. He returns to spanking Dougray, the slaps getting harder and harder as he focuses on one cheek and then the other.

Ohh Christ. Dougray could come just like this, he realizes suddenly. The sharp bite of the cock sheath has become almost familiar, just another welcome element of his lust. His nipples are throbbing in their clamps, his blood pounding. He clenches rhythmically around the plug, trying desperately to fuck himself with it, and the driven focus from Karl just makes him sizzle. "Sir," he manages to gasp in warning. "Sir, I'm close."

"Then I guess you'd better get up," Karl says, sitting back, his hand already aching as much as his cock.

It takes an instant for the order to sink in, and then Dougray pushes to his feet with a whimper. His hands clench into fists and he consciously relaxes them, turning to face Karl, linking his fingers together at the small of his back.

"Uh uh." Karl shakes his head. "Did I say for you to turn around, boy?" Getting to his feet himself. "I want you over that table there," he says, nodding towards the one behind Dougray. "Arse in the air, legs spread as wide as you can get them."

Tension instantly floods Dougray's body at the realization that he's erred, but Karl's next command reassures him a bit. And bending over to put himself on display again - nipple clamps bumping the table, thighs spread wide - sweeps everything from his thoughts but sheer mindbending lust.

"Good boy. Now I'm going to take this plug out and when I do, I want you to hold yourself open," Karl says, fingers playing, drumming over the base. "Keep yourself open and you'll get my cock. Let your hole close and you won't even get the plug back. I'll just take you upstairs and come on your ass."

Instantly shifting position, Dougray lays his cheek on the table, the cloth smooth and cool beneath his cheek. He reaches back and grips his asscheeks, spreading them wide, and his breath hitches in anticipation.

Karl unzips his jeans, frees his cock and rolls a condom on. He grasps the end of the plug and slowly twists it free of Dougray's hole, watching as his boy keeps his grip on his cheeks, his hole kept gaping. "Good boy. Keep it open."

There's a full-body shudder, and then, "Yes, Sir." Dougray's voice is hoarse with need now.

Wrapping his fingers around his cock, Karl teases the tip into Dougray's hole. Just into it. Rocking his hips a little.

Dougray groans loudly, so far beyond the point of giving a damn what any of the other guests see or hear... or think. "Sir, please," he begs, and even he can hear the desperation in his voice. "Sir, please, I need you!"

Fuck. It's that very desperation that has Karl giving in, has him sinking his cock in right to the root, then pulling out to plunge deep again.

"Yes!" Dougray's shout is hoarse, edged. Karl's drive shoves him against the table - god he hopes that vase isn't crystal - and his grip on his ass nearly slips until he scrabbles frantically and holds himself tighter.

"Careful, boy..." Karl growls softly, slowing right down.

"No, Sir," Dougray gasps, "I mean yes, Sir." Funny how intellect just escapes right out the window at times like this.

Karl chuckles and starts thrusting again, harder, faster, the incredible soft heat of Dougray's body making his head swim.

It's all Dougray can do now to just take it. His world narrows to his slippery grasp, his body sucking hungrily at Karl's cock. And he is so close, god, so fucking close, overloaded and overwhelmed and dizzy with sheer sensation. "Sir...."

Karl smiles, a downright wicked smile. "Beg." Cock throbbing violently at the need in Dougray's voice.

Dougray stifles a desperate whimper. Forget the cock sheath, the clamps... this is where Karl's ruthlessness truly shows. "Please, Sir," he gasps, knowing it for a mere warm-up. "Please!" The word bursts from his lips at an explosive thrust. "Please, Sir, let me come!"

"Not even close," Karl growls softly, pulling out completely before slamming back in. "Try again, boy."

_Oh fuck, is this one of those trick question moments???_ Dougray's mind races with sudden panic. "Please, Sir, come in your boy," he begs, changing tack. The condom feels weird and he hates it, but still... "Please let me feel you taking your pleasure from me."

The change gets another wicked grin from Karl. "Good boy," he says, proud of Dougray even if it wasn't what he'd had in mind. "My good boy," he murmurs, thrusting once twice and again before coming so hard his teeth fucking ache with it.

And even through the condom, Dougray can feel it, and the excitement - knowing how well he was used, at the very least - nearly sets him off. He clamps down, shuddering, and manages another soft plea. But he knows deep down that even if Karl chooses to leave him like this, he's still smug with satisfaction already.

"Go ahead, boy," Karl orders, bracing one hand against the table and wrapping the other around the cock sheath and squeezing. "Come for me." Figuring if Dougray can manage, he sure as hell deserves it.

"Fuck!" Dougray actually shouts with the pain and shock of it, and it's only a second later that his brain catches up. And then - _fuck!_ \- the unexpected permission overwhelms him. He might get punished but that's a worry for later-- no bloody way can he keep from slamming his hands against the table when his climax roars through him, leaving him hollow and hoarse.

"Good boy," Karl murmurs, grinning and groaning as Dougray's body clamps down tight around him. By all rights, he should punish him for moving his hands, but given how well Dougray did with everything else, he's willing to let it slide. "How's that feel?" he says, still stroking Dougray's cock through the sheath until the last of the aftershocks shivers through him.

Dougray whimpers and jerks in response, collapsing onto the table. "Think I'm going to fall over," he manages to mutter, grateful for Karl at his back.

"I'll help you upstairs," Karl says, quickly and efficiently removing the clamps from Dougray's nipples. "You want to take the sheath off?" he asks, easing out gently and disposing of the condom. He doesn't think he can reach it from this angle.

At this point? Desperately. Dougray's hand shakes as he fumbles at the buckle, and the little teeth feel like skewers on oversensitized flesh before he gives up and uses both hands. The cock sheath falls to the floor and Dougray reaches back to wrap his arms around Karl's waist, pulling himself up and close.

"Hey," Karl says softly, just holding Dougray for a few moments, letting his boy ground himself and catch his breath. "Love you," he whispers, kissing his shoulder. "And I'm so fucking proud of you."

Dougray doesn't know when last he was so bloody exhausted. Hell, he's not even certain what day it is anymore. "Love you, Sir," he whispers, and turns his head to softly kiss Karl's cheek. "Take me to bed?"

"Yeah," Karl murmurs, smiling and nodding. "As quickly as I can get you there."  



End file.
